I'm Sorry
by SapphireXOXO
Summary: 10 years after graduation, Chuck and Blair are married..but Chuck seems to still be into his old womanizing ways, also shows a much softer side of Chuck. ADULT CONTENT. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

10 years after graduation Chuck and Blair are married. But dreams don't always come true.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"What do you mean he's cheating?" Serena Van Der Woodsen, Blair's best friend exclaimed into the phone.

"I mean I found letters in his side of the night tables drawer and a picture of some slut in her bra and panties with her finger in her mouth, and another photo of her with HIS dick in HER mouth" Blair yelled in tears.

"Oh my God, B..I'm so sorry, what are you going to do?"

"I'm leaving and he will NEVER see me again."

Just after she finished her sentence she heard the front door open.

"S, I got to go, that bastard's home, I'll call you later" she said while wiping her tears away.

"Ok, B. Call me if you need me, love you bye." and with that they both hung up the phone.

Blair waited in the kitchen with the photos and the letter from some whore gushing over how much she loved HER husband, it made Blair utterly sick. Chuck of course walked into the kitchen with a smile to greet his wife with a kiss on the cheek, she allowed him to, but kept a serious face.

"What's wrong?" Chuck asked worried.

Blair didn't reply, instead she through the photos and letter in his face and ran to their bedroom and locked the door.

Chuck stood in disbelief, she was never was suppose to find out about her, he fucked up, he slept with another woman that he had met at a business dinner party about a month ago. He knew he shouldn't have let her take pictures of them together, she had sent them to him with a note gushing over how good he made her feel and begging him to leave his wife for her. He of course would never leave Blair, no one could compare to her, she was everything he ever wanted and more. He walked over to the garbage can in the kitchen and through the pictures and letter away.

"How am I going to explain this to her?" he muttered under his breath.

He went upstairs to their bedroom, he stopped by the door just to hear Blair sobbing on the other side. His chest became tight and his heart ached, he never wanted to hurt her, he hated hurting her. He placed his hand on the door tears forming in his eyes. He knocked softly.

"GO AWAY!!!" Blair chocked out through tears.

He let her be and slept on the couch. Worrying about what tomorrow would bring and what to tell her.

XOXOXOXOXXOXOOXO

Blair woke up the next morning and began running her hand across the empty side of the bed and feeling miserable with how not waking up next to him felt. She got out of bed unlocked the bedroom door and went to the master bathroom to look at herself in the mirror, "I look like hell" she said touching her eyes and seeing how red and swollen they were from crying.

"Blair, please"

She swung her head towards the bathroom door entrance to see him standing there. It was evident that he had been crying as well, his eyes were blood shot and puffy, he looked like he wanted to cry again. Anger began to build inside her, why the fuck was he crying, he was the one who cheated on HER, he was the one who broke them and shattered everything they had. Once they had gotten married they made a promise to one another to cease on playing games and be faithful and true to one another, and HE broke that, not her, he had no right to be crying.

"Blair Please, what? I can't believe you, you have the audacity to break what we had, to have sex with another woman, some stupid slut, after you promised me that you wouldn't hurt me ever again" she yelled tears starting all over again.

"Blair please listen to me it was nothing, I love you, it was a mistake, PLEASE" Chuck pleaded tears stinging his eyes.

"Please, let me make this right, it'll never happen again I swear" he begged coming closer to her and grabbing her face looking into her eyes. It hurt so bad seeing the pain in her eyes. "Please, just forgive me, I need you, please" Chuck didn't care how much he had to beg and plead he would do it because he needed her and loved her. His hands slowly pulled away from her face and glid down her small frame over her shoulders to her hips, pulling her in closer to his body, never breaking their gaze.

Blair looked at him, picked up her hand, and smacked him so hard across the face his head swung to the side and her hand stung. She pushed past him and laid on the bed with her back to him. Chuck stood at the bathroom entrance looking at her laying on her side giving him her back, his face stung from the blow, he touched it, he knew he deserved it.

"Blair I'm Sorry, Ok, I don't know what else to say" with that Chuck picked out a suit to wear to work and left.

XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXO

Chuck came home with a big bouquet of roses and a diamond necklace for her and walked upstairs to his and Blair's bedroom. He walked into the bedroom suprised to find the door open, Blair was still on the bed just laying there.  
Chuck placed the bouquet and box with the diamond necklace on the Blair's vanity. He began to take off his suit jacket and through it on the vanity chair. He undid his tie and kicked off his shoes, went over to the bed, and sat next to Blair.

"Baby" he whispered scared she'd freak out and start yelling and try hitting him again. Blair looked over her shoulder at Chuck, he saw no feelings in her eyes, just a dead look. Chuck carefully took his hand and pulled the sheets off her body, to find that she was just in bra and panties, Blair allowed him and just kept staring into his eyes. She was suprised, she saw sadness in his eyes. Chuck brought his hand back up to Blair's shoulder and slowly caressed her all the way down her body.

Feeling her tremble under his touch, "I'm so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you, I love you so much" he said very low. Blair allowed him to, she knew he loved her, she never questioned that, but it just hurt so damn much, just the thought of him touching another woman made her want to vomit. She rolled onto her back allowing him to get on top of her. Chuck kissed her softly while positioning himself between her legs.

Blair looked over and saw the bouquet of roses and a Tiffany's box on her vanity. He always knew how to say sorry,  
she thought to herself. Blair smiled and kissed him, she was still a little upset, but she just knew life without him would be miserable, and maybe just maybe they can work through this and it'll all be ok.

"Blair, let's make a baby" Chuck said to her looking into her eyes and playing with her pretty brown curls knowing that she desired children so badly. She looked at him in shock, was he serious? He looked into her eyes with honesty, with no reply she began to kiss him. Blair pulled at his tie anxious to pull everything off. Chuck pulled away and sat up still with his body positioned between her legs. He pulled his tie and shirt off and then began working on his belt and undoing his pants. Blair watched, he looked at her and she just looked so innocent and venerable. Once he was unbuckled and unzipped Blair sat up and caressed the bulge in his boxers illiciting a hiss from him. She pulled his dick out and stroked it. Chuck stopped her and she looked up confused, he got up and took off his pants and boxers.

Chuck began kissing her while positioning himself once again between her legs. He kissed his way down her neck, got to her breasts and sucked on one of her nipples for a second, then continued down her body raking his fingers down her sides, kissing her stomach and placing her thighs onto his shoulders. Chuck caressed her outer thighs while kissing one of her inner thighs. He blew on her center already seeing it glistening wet. Blair shook at the feeling,  
watching him. Chuck slowly licked her folds from bottom to top causing Blair to moan. He sucked into his mouth her inner lips and continued to suck knowing that's what she liked best.

"Oh, Chuck!" Blair moaned as she couldn't resist running her fingers through his hair.

Chuck placed his hands on the lower half of her stomach to keep her in place. He dipped his tongue into her core.  
And began to dart his tongue in and out.

"Oh, God, Chuck, please" she yelled fisting his hair and tugging at it.

He didn't want her to want to cum yet, so he suckled on her inner lips for a few seconds more, she began to buck her hips up wanting more. He licked her one last time from bottom to top and then edged his body back up so that he was face to face with her. She kissed him fiercely tasting herself on his lips. As he kissed her he began to push his throbbing cock into her wetness loving the feeling. Blair gripped his upper arms moaning into his mouth. He broke the kiss to catch his breathe.

"Faster, please" Blair begged as Chuck began to thrust in and out of her burrying his face into the crook of her neck. She was so tight and it made him feel so good. He began to thrust harder and faster causing the bed to shake and the headboard to slam into the wall.

"Uh, FUCK!" Chuck yelled into her neck, he was so close.

Blair caressed his back digging her nails into his skin, while he continued to thrust into her, feeling her walls begin to clench.

"Don't stop, uh, please don't stop" Blair begged as she was reaching her climax.

Chuck posititioned himself onto his elbows to look at her, he thrusted into her so hard he knew it was going to leave her sore but it felt too good to stop. He continued and then began to feel her clench around his cock.

"CHUCK!!!" Blair screamed as she reached her orgasm and held on to his back as she rode it out.

"SHIT!" Chuck came after, still thrusting into her, just at a slower pace to ride out his own orgasm.

He fell on top of her and began kissing her neck thrusting into her some more and running his hand into her hair.  
Blair turned her face so that her lips could meet his and they continued to kiss.

"I love you" Chuck mumbled into Blair's mouth and closed his eyes and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I love you, too" Blair whispered kissing his closed eyelids.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I'm VERY new to writing this so tell me what you think..COMMENT PLEASE..It'll help me decide whether I should continue and add chapters or just leave it as a one-shot. Thank you :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, so I'm going to continue this story. I don't know how long it'll be. It'll probably go on until I can't come up with anymore drama to put in it lol. Don't worry I already have a few ideas on how I want it to go, so keep reading lol, and thanks for the reviews, and please continue it keeps me motivated to know that you are enjoying it. :)**

2 months later...

Blair was so anxious and giddy, dying for Chuck to come home to tell him the good news.

"Where is he" Blair exclaimed while reading Vogue, attempting to distract herself from peering at the clock every five minutes.

Just when she felt like she was about to have a hissy fit, she heard the front door open and close.

"Ahhh, he's home" Blair cheered as she clapped her hands like a little girl. It had been two months since she had found out that Chuck had cheated on her and they promised to work through it. She never wanted to be a divorced woman, just the thought of it made her cringe. Chuck walked into the living room, with a huge smile on his face, with roses in his hand. He put them down on the living room table and grabbed Blair, lifted her, and spun her around.

"How's my angel?" he whispered into her ear. Blair tightened her arms around him in response.

"your angel has a present for you" Blair said with a twinkle in her eye and a huge smile on her face as Chuck set her down.

"No way, you actually cooked dinner?" Chuck joked.

Blair opened her mouth in shock and slapped his arm in response.

"No, it's something that you'll absolutely love for the rest of your life" Blair said matter of factly.

Chuck raise his eyesbrows with a smirk beginning to smear across his face.

"You're getting me a stripper for my birthday!!!" Chuck said with the smirk forming into a grin.

"Uh, no, you and your stripper fantasy, the only girl that's allowed to strip and dance for you is me" Blair said while pounding her fists lightly on Chuck's chest causing him to laugh. He grabbed her small little hands and brought them to his lips and kissed each hand causing Blair to giggle and blush. He still had that charm of his.

"Now you have me intrigued, what is it?" Chuck asked a little lost while looking into her eyes.

With the huge smile still plastered on her face she guided Chuck's hands down and placed them onto her stomach.

"I'm pregnant!!" Blair almost screamed with joy.

Chuck couldn't resist, he was so happy he lifted her up and spun her around all over again. Then placed her down and gave her a big kiss.

Interrupting their giddy moment Blair began to explain "Oh and another thing, we have a dinner party tonight at Lily's, so go take a shower and get all handsome because we need to be there by eight" she said along with giving him another little kiss on the lips then walking up to their bedroom to get ready.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Hi Honey!" Lily Van Der Woodsen greeted Blair and then Chuck as they entered Lily's Penthouse.

There was a small get together going on with all of Lily's family mixed with Rufus's half of the family. Needless to say, it felt akward. Chuck looked at Blair already annoyed and wanting to leave.

"Do we have to stay long?" Chuck whined in a low voice next to Blair's ear.

"Only a few minutes, I promise" Blair whispered back giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Chuck walked over to the couch in the living room and sat down. He began listening to the conversation going on between some of Lily's, he guessed, uncles or cousins, he had never met them before. Chuck already grew bored listening to them speak about stocks and bonds and business deals they had scored, why would you come to a party just to speak about work he thought to himself while nodding in agreement with one of the men, just to look like he was following. He glanced over to the bar and saw Blair just sitting there playing with her ruby ring. She stood up and turned her back to him while trying to reach over the table for an apple out of the fruit basket Lily had placed for the guests. Chuck smiled, she looked so cute, like a little girl tippy toeing because she's too small to reach the basket. He excused himself from the discussion and walked over and pressed himself against Blair's back, reaching over with one hand to get the apple for her and touching her stomach with the other.

"Well someone's happy" Blair giggled in a low voice, feeling the bulge in his pants press against her lower back.

"Come to the bathroom with me, I need your help" Chuck whispered huskily into her ear while pressing himself harder into her back.

He took her hand and walked her to the bathroom, while scanning the room making sure no one noticed, they got to the bathroom Blair closed the door behind them and Chuck pressed into her again, forcing her back against the door while beginning to kiss her. His hands playing with the hem of her skirt, beginning to edge it up while caressing her thighs. Blair began to caress the bulge in his pants while trying to unzip him. Chuck edged her skirt up around her hips, while pulling away slightly. Playing with the rim top of her panties, he dipped his hand into her underwear, running his middle finger between her slit, dipping two fingers into her, and began fingering her to make her wet. Blair bit her bottom lip, shut her eyes and squeezed his arm in response, placing her other hand over Chuck's hand between her legs, moving her hips to ride his fingers while he fingered her. When she was dripping for him, Chuck pulled his fingers out, unbuckling and unzipping himself pulling his dick out of his boxers, stroking himself. Blair watched, while removing her underwear and letting them fall to the floor. Chuck lifted her up against the door and slid into her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist pushing him further inside her. Chuck began pumping into her trying not to make too much noise.

"Shit" he cursed after a few seconds of pounding himself into her. To make it more comfortable for them while still inside her he carried her over to the counter sink and sat her down on the edge. Blair rested her back against the counter mirror and pulled Chuck by the tie making him lean over to kiss her. Chuck placed his hands on the counter around Blair pinning her there. He began thrusting himself into her all over again. His pants fell lower down to his knees from all the movement. Blair stopped him from thrusting.

"Get on the floor" She said caressing his face.

"What?" Chuck said confused.

"Just get on the floor" She demanded pushing him off and giggling.

Chuck pulled himself out of her and sat down on the bathroom rug and pouted with his pants around his ankles, looking like a punished little boy with a hard on. Causing Blair to laugh. She slid off the counter and stradled Chuck pushing his chest down with her hands so that he was laying fully on the floor. She slid onto his hard dick and began riding him, placing her hands on his chest, while Chuck placed his hands onto her waist.

"Shit" Chuck hissed.

"Uh, you're so hard" Blair moaned out while rocking her hips harder back and fourth.

"Shit Blair, Imma fucking cum" Chuck choked out.

Blair stopped rocking her hips.

"WHAT THE FUCK BLAIR!!" Chuck almost screamed in frustration.

"SHUT UP" she scolded, while gliding off of him.

She slid down his body positioning herself between his legs, placing her lips onto the tip of his dick and sucking, causing Chuck to let out a hiss and thrust his hips forward, trying to push more of himself into her mouth.

She took more of him in until she felt the tip hit the back of her throat then she sucked her way back up to the tip while gripping the base. Taking her lips off of him for a second causing Chuck to suck his teeth.

"IF YOU DO THAT TO ME ONE MORE TIME!" Chuck hissed.

"You'll what?" Blair said looking up at him while licking her tongue around his tip.

"I'm gonna fucking bend you over that damn counter and pound the shit out of you until you can't fucking walk straight" Chuck shot back. Blair giggled, "then maybe I should stop, cuz that sounds good to me" she said with a grin, knowing it would make his blood boil.

"Get off" Chuck said in fustration.

"WHAT!?!" Blair was in disbelief, what the hell is he doing she thought to herself.

He grabbed her, turned her around and forced her to bend over the sink counter, ramming himself into her.

"Chuck I'm pregnant, you idiot!" Blair scolded him because of the pressure he forced on her stomach when pushing her back down.

"I'm sorry" He said still pounding into her while grabbing her wrists and holding them down on either side of her head.

"Chuck, you're hurting me!" Blair scolded, trying to free her wrists.

"GOOD!" He replied, still pounding into her, but loosened his grip on her wrists so he wouldn't be hurting her anymore.

"uh, fuck" Chuck moaned as he came inside her.

"Hey what's going on in there?" Lily asked while knocking on the door.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Ok, also since this is rated M, I thought I might as well make each chapter an M rated one, so you'll be getting most likely a story part, then a sex-scene part in each chapter. And I'll most likely be updating pretty fast since I'm free during the summer (no classes, YAY! lol). So hope you like this one, thank you for reading. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

"uh, fuck" Chuck moaned as he came inside her.

"Hey what's going on in there?" Lily asked while knocking on the door.

"SHIT!" Chuck cursed softly so Lily wouldn't hear, pulled out of Blair and pulled her skirt down, then pulling his boxers up along with his pants. Blair straightened herself up while trying to fix her hair.

"Uhh, we were just talking, we'll be right out" Blair said nervously, zipping and buckling Chuck's pants and belt up.

"Ok" Lily said suspiciously.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

2 months later..

Blair was now four months pregnant.

Blair woke up in her bed, looking towards the master bathroom listening to the the shower running, waiting for Chuck to come out. Throwing her head back onto the pillow looking up to the ceiling, what the hell is taking him so long she thought. Growing so frustrated that he was taking forever, she reached over to her night table and pulled out her favorite little toy when Chuck was neglecting her. She turned it on and started pushing it into her panties, rubbing it between her slit.

Chuck got out of the shower, rubbed himself dry, and got his clothes to start putting them on.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck was getting ready for work buttoning up his shirt while walking into his and Blair's bedroom. Suddenly stopped in his tracks at the bathroom door entrance.

"What are you doing?" He asked in shock to find Blair naked on the bed with her legs spread wide open, rubbing a vibrator between her slit.

Blair looked at him. And didn't say a word, continuing to play with the vibrator. Chuck shook his head and ignored her, "I don't have time for this" he muttered to himself, walking over to Blair's vanity mirror checking himself.

"UH" Blair whimpered out shakily.

Chuck's jaw tightened. She cannot win, I have to leave, he thought to himself, attempting to not be turned on.

"UH, GOD!!" Blair practically screamed.

"FUCK, BLAIR!" Chuck slammed both hands down onto the vanity in anger, looking over to her, only to find that she had now stuck the vibrator into herself and was pumping it in and out, while biting her lip and kneading her breast.

"You want me to be late to work, don't you?" He exclaimed looking over at her, already feeling his dick getting hard. Blair just looked at him, responding with a half moan, half giggle. He thought for a moment.

"If I fuck you in the ass, and fuck you with the vibrator in the pussy at the same time, does it count as double penetration?" He asked with a grin growing onto his lips.

Blair squinted her eyes at him, not so happy anymore, "You wouldn't dare" She shot back.

"Yea I would" He said nodding his head as he walked over to his night table, opening the drawer, and pulling out a tube of lubrication, and placing it on top of the night table.

Blair watched him, "I thought you were going to be late for work".

"Fuck work" Chuck shot out, unbuckling and unzipping his pant, pulling them down altogether with his boxers. Kicking his shoes off and letting his pants and boxers slip off completely, deciding to leave his tie and shirt on. He took the tube of lubrication and opened it, pouring some onto his palm, then stroking himself till his dick was completely moist. He grabbed Blair by the arm and placed her onto her knees on the bed in an upright position, with the vibrator still turned on inside her. He got onto the bed behind her and poured lubrication onto his fingers, ran them down the slit of Blair's ass, dipping one finger in a little to make sure that her back entrance was wet. After he finished, he grabbed the piece of the vibrator that was poking out and rammed it in and out a few times, getting a moan out of Blair.

Chuck positioned himself at Blair's back entrance, slowly pushing himself into her, making sure not to cause her pain. Blair moaned and reached her arms back placing her hands on Chuck's ass pulling him into her more. Chuck wrapped his left arm around her grabbing her right breast while beginning to thrust into her. He took his other hand and wrapped his arm around Blair grabbing the vibrator, pushing it in and out of her, keeping it moving at the same rhythm as he was entering her in the back.

Blair through her head back onto Chuck's right shoulder and whimpered in pleasure. Chuck kissed and began to suck on her neck. Pulling his hand away from her breast and cupping her growing belly bump, setting Blair off.

"CHUCK!!" Blair screamed, reaching her peek.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck had given her what she wanted and left to work, leaving Blair home alone bored. She laid on the bed remembering what had happened 4 months ago with Chuck and his cheating on her. She grew suspicious, and paranoid, thinking to herself, once a cheater always a cheater. Blair got up and began looking around the bedroom, searching all over, checking for any evidence of another woman, shockingly, she found nothing.

Blair heard a ringing coming from the bathroom, walking over to the bathroom Blair entered, finding Chuck's cell phone ringing on the floor. "Uh, what the hell Chuck" Blair muttered leaning over to pick it up and looked at the screen. Blair's heart stopped and her blood began to boil, "VANESSA" the screen flashed as the phone continued to ring.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Haha, I just had to throw more drama into it lol. I'll continue to try to include story/sex in each chapter, although I think it might be a little difficult since obviously Blair is going to be pissed with him and isn't going to want to have sex. But I'll try, I have a lot of idea's on where I want to take this story, so we'll see. This chapter's a bit short since I wanted to update fast, I'll make the next one longer. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review, your opinion help me mold this story and let me know what you would like to see happen.**


	4. Chapter 4

Blair sat in the living room, holding Chucks' phone in her hand, just staring at it wondering.

"how the hell did she get his number" she muttered, Vanessa had married Nate, and since neither of the boys trusted one another,they decided not to stay in contact, Chuck afraid of Blair falling for Nate again, and Nate afraid of whatever Chuck and Vanessa had, reoccurring. So they had chosen to separate, for good.

The door opened and Chuck walked in all smiles as usual. Before he could say a word...

"You forgot your phone" Blair said flatly holding it up for him to see.

"Oh, thank God, I was so nervous thinking I had lost it" Chuck said in relief.

"And you have a missed call" Blair continued.

"Ok. Who was it?" walking over to her, and taking his phone from her hand. Checking his missed calls, while taking a seat on the couch opposite Blair, seeing who had called, his mouth dropped and he looked up at Blair.

"Blair" Chuck said in a shaky voice.

"I don't care, I don't care anymore. Do whatever you want, just get out of my house, NOW" Blair said with a stern voice. She was so tired of fighting with him, of always wondering if he's fucking another woman, always making her feel as if she wasn't good enough for him, that he had to go find someone more beautiful."I'm pregnant with his child, and still he has the audacity to cheat on me, AGAIN" She thought to herself.

"Does Nate know?" she asked after seeing that he wasn't going to move.

"WHAT!?! Know what?" Chuck said confused as he sat across from her on the other couch, leaning forward and rubbing his forehead.

"THAT YOU'RE FUCKING VANESSA!!" Blair yelled, tired of all his bullshit, and playing stupid.

Chuck shot his head up and looked at Blair right in the eyes.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I'm not fucking anyone but you! Shit Blair, we already went through all of this!" Chuck said frustrated.

Not believing him she shook her head.

"I knew I made a mistake, I knew I should have married Nate" Blair shot at him shaking her head.

Chuck looked at Blair, with his mouth open in disbelief, as if someone had just punched the air out of his lungs, tears beginning to form in his eyes, looking like he had just been stabbed in the heart. Without a word, he stood up and went to the bedroom to pack his things.

Blair let out a heavy breath, tears forming in her eyes. She wasn't expecting him to just get up, she was expecting him to get angry and start arguing with her, like he always had, "what did I do" she thought to herself, she felt horrible.

Blair got up and rushed to the bedroom, only to find Chuck furiously throwing his clothes into a suitcase, with his back to the door, not noticing her.

"Chuck I'm sorry" Blair said softly walking a little closer to him.

"I didn't have sex with Vanessa" Chuck calmly stated, without turning around.

"I ran into Nate the other day, we exchanged numbers, planning to start to be in touch again" Chuck said still with his back to her, ruffling through his suitcase throwing more clothes in.

"Vanessa called me, saying Nate wanted to call but was afraid, she said he thought if he had called to make plans, that I would probably get angry thinking he was trying to find a way to see you" Chuck said sternly.

"She said she wanted to have a double date, that it was stupid to not all be friends, since we all knew each other in high school" Chuck finished, looking over his shoulder to see Blair.

"Maybe I should be worried about him taking you away from me, since you evidently want him more than you want me" Chuck said holding back tears.

Blair walked over to him and rested her head against his back, roping her arms around him pulling him closer to herself.

"Blair no" Chuck demanded sternly pulling her hands off of himself.

"Chuck, PLEASE, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I was angry" Blair cried out, tears coming down her face.

Chuck turned around, cupped her face in his hands and ran his thumb across her lower lip, looking into her eyes.

"Blair I can't" Chuck said softly placing a kiss on her forehead. Pulling away and picking up his suitcase.

"NO, THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOU CHEATED ON ME AND I FORGAVE YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU FORGIVE ME FOR JUST SAYING SOMETHING THAT HURT YOU, IT WASN'T EVEN TRUE!" Blair screamed pushing Chuck causing him to drop the suitcase.

"BECAUSE YOU MEANT TO HURT ME! YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOU AND NATE, YOU THINK THAT STILL DOESN'T RUN THROUGH MY MIND, THAT HE'S YOUR FIRST LOVE, I'LL NEVER BE YOUR FIRST LOVE BLAIR, AND THAT FUCKING KILLS ME!" Chuck yelled back tears streaming down his face.

Blair immediately grabbed his face and pressed her lips against his, hard. "But YOU'RE my husband, YOU'RE the father of my child, not Nate, never Nate, Nate's past, you're my present and future" she mumbled between kisses. "Nate can't make me feel the way you make me feel, he can't touch me the way you touch me" Blair panted out, pushing Chuck onto the bed.

"Blair, no" Chuck said looking up at her shaking his head.

"Shut up" She demanded while getting on top of him. Pulling her dress up, starting to rub herself against his growing erection.

"Nate could never make me wet without even trying" Blair panted while rubbing herself against Chuck.

"Blair stop" Chuck said, shutting his eyes and trying to sound stern, but coming out more like a breathy moan.

"NO!" Blair said while raising her body a little and unzipping him, pulling his dick out of his pants. Holding his dick in one hand and pulling her wet thong to the side with her other hand, sliding herself onto his hard dick, moaning while it slides in.

Chuck sucked in his breathe and closed his eyes, grabbing Blair by the waist and forcing her down onto his dick, making her take in all of him.

"UHH, and Nate can't fill me as deep as you can" Blair moaned out beginning to ride him fully clothed.

Chuck grabbed the collar of her dress and pulled it down, pulling her bra cup with it, revealing one of her breasts. He sat up, still having Blair rock her hips against him causing him to go even deeper. He suckled into his mouth the revealing nipple, and snaking his other hand to go under Blair's dress to cup one of her bare ass cheeks.

"Uh CHUCK!" Blair yelped, running her fingers through his hair, rocking against him even harder.

Chuck edged his face to look up at her, she looked down and crashed her lips against his while cupping his face, rocking her hips even harder than before.

"FUCK!" Chuck moaned into her mouth, grabbing her by the back of the head to deepen the kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth.

Chuck flipped her over onto the bed, placing her legs onto his shoulders and pounding into her fast and deep.

"UH GOD!!" Blair screamed as they both climaxed, Chuck falling on top of her panting.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**K, here goes my brainstorming break lol, don't worry I won't take FOREVER, but I need to brainstorm because right now I don't know where I'm going to take it lol. THANK YOU FOR READING :D and please leave reviews, I LOVE them :D P.S. Thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Blair was busy sitting at her vanity putting her make-up on.

"Have you even told your mother that you're pregnant?" Chuck asked from the bathroom.

"No" Blair said calmly.

Chuck poked his head out from the bathroom to look at Blair, with a confused look on his face.

"Have you told Serena?" Chuck continued to pry.

"No" Blair said while fixing her curls.

Chuck stepped out from the bathroom into the room. Placed his hands onto his waist and watched her with a puzzled look.

"WHAT!?!" Blair exclaimed when she felt his eyes peering at her.

"Why haven't you told them, when's the last time you've even spoken to either one of them for that matter?" Chuck asked getting a little upset.

"Chuck please" Blair begged for the arguement not to start.

"NO! Why haven't you told them? Aren't you happy?" Chuck asked raising his voice slightly.

"YES! Yes I'm happy" Blair said while standing up and walking closer to him.

"Then Why?" Chuck asked looking at her in her eyes.

Blair looked down to the ground and fiddled her feet for a second while folding her hands nervously.

"Because they think we broke up" Blair looked up to Chuck "and they think I filed for a divorce" Blair stated looking right back into his eyes.

Chuck's blood began to boil, he ruffled a hand through his hair looking to the side while breathing in deep.

"I'm scared to tell them that we're still together, much less that I'm pregnant" Blair continued rapidly scared of Chuck's reaction.

Chuck looked over at her exhaling a deep breath.

"Blair, I'm leaving it to you, I'm not getting involved, you have to fix this, I don't even want to see Serena, much less your mother, I don't want to have to go through all the dirty looks. I can understand you telling Serena, but to tell your mother? you know how I feel about what your mother thinks of me. I can't believe you told her that you filed for divorce" Chuck told her shaking his head.

"You cheated on me Chuck, what was I suppose to tell them, Oh, yes, Chuck screwed another woman, but I'm going to be a good wife and stand by my man, Are you crazy?" Blair said shaking her own head.

Chuck ran a head across his Cheek.

"If you told your mother you were going to divorce me, then why didn't you do it?" Chuck knew how Blair worked and she never told her mother anything if it wasn't a sure thing. He knew her, and he knew she wouldn't tell her mother she was going to divorce him unless she was 100% sure she was going to do it.

Blair looked at him with tears forming in her eyes.

"I thought about how life felt without you. I can't do it" She said while shaking her head "I can't wake up every morning without you there. I need you with me, to complete me. You're my safety, you're the only one that understands me. No one else can ever understand me like you do. And I felt like it would hurt me more to leave, then fighting through it and making it work. Cause I love you. And I don't want it to ever end" Blair told him with tears coming down her face.

Chuck walked over to her, pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead, while she clung to him crying on his chest.

"Blair you have to fix this, I can't have your mother hating me, and oh man, I don't even want to see Serena, she's going to fucking kick my ass" Chuck said with a bit of a chuckle at the end.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Chuck had gone to work, and Blair was left home once again.

She sat down on the stool in the kitchen and fiddled with the cord of the phone. Picked up the phone and dialed.

"BLAIR!!! How are you? Why haven't you called? Are you ok?" Serena answered happily.

"I'm fine, umm, Serena, we need to talk" Blair stumbled out.

"Sure, sure" Serena answered.

"Umm, can you come over" Blair asked.

"Yea, sure, I'll be there in 5, love you B" Serena reply happily.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Blair guided Serena to the dining room and sat in one of the seats, while Serena took a seat herself.

"How are you feeling B?" Serena said in a comforting tone, touching Blair's hand.

"I'm fine" Blair replied nodding and watching Serena touch her hand.

"Are you sure? I know the divorce process must be so hard, especially since you and Chuck have so much history" Serena said.

"Umm..there kinda is no divorce process going on" Blair stated nervously.

"Then you've just decided to seperate?" Serena asked confused.

"Uh, no" Blair said looking up at Serena, seeing Serena begin to shake her head.

"B! He cheated on you, why are you staying?" Serena asked in disbelief.

"I can't Serena" Blair shook her head "I can't be without him".

"But you can't let him walk all over you B, he cheated on you, if you stay with him, he'll just do it all again" Serena said.

"I can't Serena, I love him too much, you don't understand" Blair said looking into Serena's eyes.

"Ok B, I think you're making a mistake, but if you want to stay and you feel you can do it, then I'm here with you" Serena said still a little in dought, but reassuring.

"I kinda have to tell you something else" Blair continued.

Serena looked at Blair worried.

"Chuck and I...Chuck and I may be having a little Bluck" Blair said, hoping Serena understood.

Serena looked at her confused. Blair sighed.

"Chuck and I are having a baby" Blair stated looking at Serena.

Serena stood quiet for a second. Then a smile crept onto her face.

"Ahhh, B that's so great!" Serena screamed out while jumping up.

"You're not mad?" Blair asked confused.

"That you're still with Chuck, yes, that you're having baby, no" Serena said gleefuly.

"But it's Chuck's" Blair stated still confused.

"Yes but it's a baby B. Would I prefer it to have not been by Chuck after what he did to you, Yes. But that's no reason to not be happy about a baby" Serena said.

Still a little confused Blair smiled, at least she's not mad she thought to herself.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"CHUCK!" Blair called once she heard him enter.

"OUCH! What did I do now?" Chuck entered the living room with a smirk.

"I told Serena" She said looking for approval.

"And your mom?" He asked squinting his eyes.

"That'll take time" She said with caution.

"Come on Blair" Chuck said annoyed.

"Just give me time, I need to figure out how I'm going to tell her" Blair said quickly.

"Figure it out, and figure it out fast" He told her with a stern voice, walking over and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"OK" Blair said in a low voice wrapping her arms around him for a hug.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Later that night..

Blair had gone up to their room and decided to go on the Internet to talk to Serena. Just when she finished, Chuck walked in the door.

He walked over to the bed and sat next to her, leaning over and beginning to plant small kisses on her neck. Then licking and biting her neck lightly.

"What is with you?" Blair pulled away slightly giggling and looking into his eyes.

He took ahold of the laptop resting on her lap and placed it onto the floor.

"Enough of the laptop" Chuck voiced huskily hovering over Blair.

Reaching his hands to take take the sheets off of her. He placed his hands on her legs, caressing his way up her nightgown, reaching all the way up and hooked his fingers around her panties, tugging them down her legs. After getting them off completely he snaked his hand back under her nightgown and began to run two fingers up and down her slit. While continuing to massage her intimate place he leaned over and started kissing her, pushing his tongue into her mouth.

Blair cupped his face while kissing him back. Tugging at his tie pulling him closer. Chuck dipped his two fingers into her, and started pumping them in and out, while massaging her clit with his thumb.

"Shit Chuck" she moaned out pulling her lips slightly away from his looking down at his hand.

Chuck pulled his fingers out of her. Laid down next to her and pulled her on top of himself. He scooted his body down so that his face was between Blair's legs. Blair grabbed the pillow and placed it under Chuck's head so that he could be comfortable and ran her fingers threw his hair caressing him. Chuck ran his tongue up her slit, sucking her inner lips into his mouth and began to suck.

"Uhh" Blair let out a shaky moan.

Chuck responded by raking his fingers up her rib cage and cupping her breasts.

Blair cupped Chuck's hands while he held her breasts.

Blair leaned backward slightly reaching back and caressing his dick, feeling it getting hard.

"CHUCK!" Blair yelped out when she felt him stop.

Chuck grabbed her and sat up pulling her onto himself. Blair looked at him. Chuck lifted her a bit, and undid his pants.

Chuck stood up carrying her over to the wall.

"What are you doing?" Blair asked confused.

Chuck reply with a kiss and sliding into her, beginning to thrust.

Blair wrapped her arms around his back and rested her head on his shoulder. As his thrusts became more powerful, Blair bit down on his shoulder to muffle her moans, while digging her nails into his back. Feeling him begin to press her against the wall Blair's eyes jolted up.

"Chuck NO!!" Blair exclaimed nervously.

Chuck thrusted into her harder.

"Why?" He panted out.

"Chuck you're pressing my stomach" Blair said worried.

"Shit" Chuck exclaimed, grabbing her and carrying her back to the bed, laying her down with the bottom half edging off the bed.

Chuck pounded into her again, lifting her legs onto his shoulder and kissing the inner half of one of legs while craddling it in his hand.

Blair took a hold of his free hand and squeezed as she felt herself begin to clench.

"Harder" Blair whimpered sqeezing his hand even harder.

Chuck obeyed her request and pounded into her a little harder, getting closer to his own climax.

"BLAIR!" Chuck moaned continuing to pound into her while laying on top of her an burying his face in the crook of her neck, feeling Blair reach her own orgasm and clenching around him, while grabbing his back and digging her nails into him.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Ok, so in the next chapter I'll continue where she tell her mother lol. Thanks for your review they really help and I appreciate them very much. Thanks for reading :D And keep reviewing! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Blair was getting ready to go out to dinner with Chuck, oh and Nate and Vanessa. Blair looked at herself in the mirror, her bump become more and more noticeable, it made her feel a little insecure, Chuck would see Vanessa, most likely all sexy and SKINNY in a tight little dress, and here she was fat and in an empire dress, that made her look enormous, but was the only type of styled dress that was comfortable on her at this point.

She sat down at her vanity, opening the drawer searching for her light pink lipstick, she was going to make sure she looked better than Vanessa, even with a beach ball under her dress. Applying the lipstick, she followed with adding a coat of clear lip gloss, just to add shine.

Chuck leaned against the open door frame, with his arms crossed in front of his chest, watching Blair with a smirk smeared across his face. He watched in admiration. She was so beautiful and he could never understand why she was so insecure, she had always been so critical on herself about her looks, and he could never understand why. He knew that especially now with being pregnant and with the swelling breasts, even though he really liked that part, and the gain in weight was going to definitely affect her and make her feel more insecure. She started fiddling with her curls causing Chuck to chuckle a little, Blair snapped her head back, finding Chuck watching her from the door.

"You scared me" Blair said while calming herself down after being frightened.

"I'm sorry" Chuck replied gently. Walking over to her, he stood behind her, leaning over to reach over her. Placing his lips against her neck and kissing softly, while caressing her breasts with his hands, then edging his hands lower to cup her belly, "It looks beautiful on you" Chuck whispered against her neck, trying to reassure her that she is still, possibly even more, beautiful while being pregnant.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Vanessa and Nate had gotten to the restaurant first and were already seated awaiting Blair and Chucks' arrival.

"Do you think this will be weird?" Vanessa asked Nate nervously.

"Most likely" Nate said with a shrug and a smirk on his face.

"UH, I hate when you do that" Vanessa exclaimed shoving Nates' arm lightly.

"Hey, you asked" Nate said light hearted.

Just when Vanessa was about to give Nate another shove, Chuck and Blair appeared.

"Hey!" Chuck said with a smile reaching his hand out to Nate to shake his hand.

Nate stood up instead and walked over to Chuck and pulled him into a brotherly hug, Chuck stiffened for a second and then responded with a grip back.

Vanessa stood up to greet Blair with a kiss on each cheek.

'Yup I knew it, stupid skinny bitch in a tight dress' Blair thought while smiling at Vanessa.

"Oh my God, Blair, I didn't know you two were having a baby!" Vanessa almost screamed happily while looking at Blairs' belly.

Chuck looked over at Blair, "Uh, yes, we're 6 months now" Chuck chimed in, trying to make sure Blair wouldn't feel self conscious about her looks, but it was too late, Chuck could see in Blairs' face that Vanessas' comment had indeed affected her.

Nate switched to look at Blair with a smile, "you look beautiful Blair" Nate said coming closer to give Blair a kiss on the cheek. Chucks' jaw tightened and he felt his blood start to boil, Blair looked over at him with pleading eyes begging him not to get upset.

Vanessa gave Chucks' arm a quick squeeze and smiled, he smiled in reply.

They all took their seats at the table Chuck and Nate started speaking about work, while Vanessa began to question Blair about the baby.

"Do you know if it's going to be a girl or boy, or do you want to be surprised?" Vanessa asked happily.

"I..I..I don't know, I haven't asked the doctor to tell me the sex yet, I'm still conflicted between wanting to know and wanting it to be a surprise" she responded sheepishly, feeling as if this was the beginning of an interrogation.

"Oh, cool. So what did your mom say when she heard the good news?"

All of a sudden it was as if the record scratched, Blair had no response and Chucks' attention had diverted from his conversation with Nate to listening in on Blairs' response.

"Umm..I...I.." Blair looked down at her plate of food that had been pre-ordered by Nate, Chuck had not been pleased at that "I haven't told my mother" Blair said cautiously. Chuck became visibly upset. His jaw tightened once again and he squeezed his eyes shut, Blair could tell he was trying to calm himself by counting to ten. Chuck ran both of his hands down his face letting out a deep breath.

"Excuse me" Chuck got up and stormed to the men's room.

Nate and Vanessa exchanged worried looks.

"Excuse me" Blair got up and walked to the men's room taking a seat on one of the benches to wait for Chuck to come out.

After a few minutes Chuck came out not noticing Blair he began to walk back to table.

"CHUCK!" Blair called out, Chuck stopped in his tracks, without turning around.

"Chuck please" Blair pleaded for him to talk to her.

Chuck turned around to look at her, tears stinging his eyes. He walked back to where Blair was and sat next to her.

"You don't want to be with me" Chuck said while shaking his head and looking at his hands in his lap "you don't want that baby" Chuck continued "we should just get a divorce" He leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees, and placing his hands on his face, running them up his face into his hair, with his gaze being placed on the floor.

"I want a divorce" Chuck said sternly and coldly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

ok, I am SO sorry for not updating in forever, I've been going through some personal issues and haven't been very into writing. But I'm good now and am ready to continue. This one is extremely short..But I will begin to update quickly again. So don't worry. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thank you :D, P.S. I'm EXTREMELY sorry that there is no sex scene in this one, but I'll do my best to fit it into the next one.


	7. Chapter 7

"What?" Blair asked softly in disbelief.

"I want a divorce" Chuck repeated.

"You don't love me anymore Blair, just face it, you're never going to get over the fact that I..that I...that I cheated on you" Chuck's tears began to stream down his cheeks, Blair reached to wipe them away. Chuck flinched at her touch. He looked at her through a blurred gaze, seeing that she had tears in her eyes as well.

"Don't leave me, PLEASE don't leave me" Blair begged pulling Chuck's face closer in and kissing his lips lightly.

"I need you so much" Blair whispered against his lips.

Chuck pulled away.

"That's just it Blair. You NEED me, you don't WANT me. How am I suppose to stay with you when you don't want me, when you don't love me."

"I DO LOVE YOU! That's why I NEED you, because I love you so much that I need you with me, it hurts so much when you're not here with me" Blair replied, resting her head on his shoulder and roping her hand in his, hoping he'd understand.

"Then if I'm wanted. And you're happy to be with me, and to be pregnant, THEN WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD YOUR MOTHER!" Chuck raised his voice in frustration.

"I"LL TELL HER! I'll tell her..everything. But I can't tell her if you leave me. I won't be able to face her, I need you there, pushing me forward, like you always do" Blair pleaded.

"Look, we gotta get back, forget this, I'm going to go tell them that we need to leave, stay here I'll tell them we have an emergency and that we'll reschedule a dinner date" Chuck said while standing up to tell Vanessa and Nate.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

In the limo ride home Blair stared blankly out the window.

"Is that why you haven't touched me?" Blair asked softly.

"What are you talking about?" Chuck asked confused.

"You haven't touched me in almost a month, we've barely even kissed this whole month" Blair said getting upset.

"no it's not" Chuck replied.

"Then why?" Blair urged on.

Chuck remained silent.

"THEN WHY?" Blair yelled.

"BECAUSE I'M SCARED OF HURTING YOU" he yelled back.

"What?" Blair asked confused.

"Because I'm scared of hurting you...every time we start to have sex, I always get out of control, and I wind up pressing you against something or grabbing you too hard or ramming into you too hard or...always something. And I'm scared to touch you, especially now, I don't want to hurt you while you're pregnant" Chuck responded calmly.

"That's so stupid" Blair said with a pout.

"How is it stupid?" Chuck asked.

"Cuz I like it rough" Blair said slightly wanting to burst out laughing at the way that had come out.

Chuck couldn't hold himself back, and started laughing.

"You like it rough?" Chuck exclaimed.

Blair just pouted more.

"That's such bullshit, everytime I start to get rough you tell me to stop, or that it hurts" Chuck continued.

Blair looked at him.

"come here" Chuck pulled on Blair edging her closer.

Blair got onto his lap, straddling him, feeling weird with the beach ball in between them. Chuck caressed her belly and lifted her dress up caressing her thighs.

"All I want is for you to touch me" Blair whispered "to show me you love me" Blair cupped Chucks' face in her hands urging him to look into her eyes.

"I do love you, you know that" Chuck reassured her.

"No you don't, if you loved me then you wouldn't be requesting a divorce" Blair responded.

"I was upset, you should know better, I wasn't serious" Chuck said softly with a slight smirk.

"That wasn't funny" Blair replied pounding her little fists lightly against his chest.

Chuck stayed quiet, gazing into her eyes. He lifted her up a bit and unzipped his pants, pulling out his painful erection. He pushed her thong to the side and slid the tip up and down her slit, making sure she was wet. He slid just the tip in, then grabbed her hips and pulled her down onto his erection. Blairs' eyes squeezed shut tightly, it sort of hurt, Chuck and her hadn't had sex in a while and she was tight from not being penetrated. Chuck saw her reaction and caressed her Cheek trying to sooth the discomfort. Blair began rocking her hips, while gripping Chucks' upper arm for stability, Chuck cupped her ass, helping her slide up and down his shaft. She was so tight around him, it felt like he was taking her virginity all over again.

"Wait" Chuck urged her to stop. Blair looked at him confused.

Chuck lifted her up, awkwardly with the bump in between them, and placed her to lay down on the limo seat. He positioned himself at her entrance one more and slid into her her with more ease this time. He began to thrust making sure to keep himself under control so he wouldn't hurt her.

"UH, CHUCK" Blair moaned out reaching to hold onto his hips.

"Shhh" Chuck whispered leaning over her belly and giving her a soft tap kiss on the lips, while caressing his hand in her hair.

He began to speed up his thrusts, but made sure not to pound into her. Blair responded by turning her head to where his hand was and beginning to suck on one of his fingers.

"Shit Blair" Chuck became even more turned on by the sexual gesture, he quickened his pace watching Blair with her her eyes shut, gliding up and down his finger, sucking it in an out of her mouth, as if she were sucking on his dick.

Blair stopped sucking oh his finger to let out a big moan.

"Chuck I'm close" Blair panted out.

Happy that she was close since he was about ready to bust, he leaned over again to kiss her as he busted inside of her, feeling her clench around him.

When they broke the kiss, they looked at each other in the eyes.

"So no divorce" Blair said with a smirk, toying with him.

"No God damn divorce" Chuck replied shaking his head with a smirk as well.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

REVIEW PLEASE!!! lol :D


	8. Chapter 8

Blair knocked on the door to Chuck's office. She was nervous, feeling like she might be interrupting something important, but she wanted her appearance at his office to be a surprise. She was now 7 months pregnant and getting so tired of being stuck at home, so she thought it would be a good idea to pop up at his job to have a little fun.

He opened the office door to find Blair standing there with a red dress and a navy blue cardigan on, unbuttoned of course.

"Blair what are you doing here?" Chuck said nervously, motioning his eyes to inside his office signaling that he had company. Getting the hint Blair immediately felt embarrassed and her cheeks began to blush.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I...I...I'll go" Blair stuttered out beginning to take steps backwards to leave.

"NO!! WAIT!! I was just in a meeting, but we just finished" Chuck choked out.

Just as he opened the door further for the person inside the office to step out, Blair narrowed her eyes.

The tall blond with HUGE boobs stepped out, winking at Chuck and telling him they'll finish their meeting later, and thanking him for his help. After the blond walked down the hallway, out of sight, Chuck looked at Blair with worry in his eyes.

"Before you even think anything, she's new, and needed help with some paper work" Chuck let out quickly before Blairs' eruption.

Blair nodded, 'trust him..you have to learn to trust him', she repeated over a few times in her head.

"It's fine" Blair reassured him walking closer to him beginning to play with the lapel of his suit jacket.

"Why are you here? is everything ok?" Chuck asked looking at her slightly worried.

"I told my mother" Blair informed him.

"And everything is fine, I just came because I wanted..you..and...I have no panties on" She whispered with a giggle into his ear while running her hand over the growing bulge in his pants. He let out a hiss, then scanned the hallway to make sure no one was around. He grabbed Blair and pulled her into his office, closing the door behind him. Blair walked over to his office desk and leaned her butt against it, resting her hands behind herself on the desk, looking over at Chuck walking towards her.

"Now, what is it that you want from me?" Chuck said placing his hands onto his desk, one on each side of Blair, pinning her against the desk. Leaning over her belly and bringing one of his hands to caress Blairs' neck, pushing her hair back to place light kisses on her neck. Then sucking and nibbling slightly at the skin covered by his mouth.

"Uh" Blair moaned out tilting her head to the side, granting him more access to her neck, feeling herself becoming moist between her legs. Blair lifted her hand and caressed the back of his neck. Chuck responded by kissing her lips and lifting her up placing her bottom on the desk in a sitting position. He backed up, unbuckled and unzipped himself, pulling his pants and boxers down, dropping them around his ankles. Chuck leaned in again to kiss Blair, pushing himself into her. Blair wrapped her arms around Chucks' neck while he began to thrust into her.

Chuck caressed her belly While thrusting and began to laugh, causing Blair to look up at him, worried that he was making fun of her. Chuck noticed the worry in her eyes and kissed her lips "I just feel a little weird, our baby is literally in between us while we're having sex" he informed her on his thoughts while continuing to chuckle and thrust. Blair let out a giggle than a moan.

Blair laid down on Chucks' desk while Chuck quickened his thrusts.

"Uh Chuck" Blair yelped out.

"Shhh baby" Chuck urged trying to make sure she wasn't too loud.

"Uhhhh Chuck you know I can't control it" Blair panted out gripping his arms. Chuck laughed again.

"But you have to...shit Blair" Chuck felt himself getting close.

"You can't even control it yourself...uhhh" Blair panted out digging her nails into his arms.

"Chuck harder PLEASE" Blair urged needing harder thrusts to get her off.

"No I don't want to hurt you" Chuck explained.

"Chuck, I fucking need it, just go harder" Blair almost yelled in frustration.

"But.." Chuck pleaded.

"CHUCK HARDER" Blair practically yelled, causing Chuck to pound into her.

"UHHHHH" Blair moaned loudly.

"I'm close" Chuck panted out.

Blair reached her climax and once Chuck felt her begin to clench he busted inside her.

Chuck pulled out and kneeled, so his face was in between her legs.

"What are you doing?" Blair asked confused.

"Just shut up" Chuck said and ran his tongue up her slit.

"UHH" Blair let out.

Chuck sucked her inner lips into his mouth and continued to suckle while beginning to finger her.

"SHIT CHUCK" Blair let out.

Adding another finger he pumped his two fingers in and out of her while sucking on her.

"OH GOD CHUCK" Blair panted out reaching another orgasm.

Chuck pulled his fingers out and licked her one more time. He stood up and pulled himself back together, while Blair laid on his desk watching him.

Chuck helped Blair up off the desk. Helping her get herself together. Chuck cupped her face and kissed her plunging his tongue into her mouth. Blair responded by gripping his wrists and massaging his tongue with her own. Just while they were kissing someone knocked on the door.

"Shit they probably heard us" Chuck muttered with a laugh, after breaking the kiss with Blair and walking to open the door.

"Hey Mr. Chuck" the blond from before greeted him when the door opened in a bubbly coquettish voice.

Blairs' eyes shot up at the blond and instantly got angry.

The blonde spotted Blair and turned red "Oh, I'm so sorry Mr. Bass, I..I..I just needed to ask you a question. Umm...about the forms we had gone over" the blond stumbled out obviously trying to cover herself.

"Umm..you can ask Tim he's down the hall to the left, in room 314" Chuck told her quickly trying to get her to leave.

The blond thanked him with flirty eyes and walked down the hall. Chuck closed the door and looked at Blair.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**I decided to place more drama..obviously lol. So hope you like. And PLEASE review so I can feed off of what you guys think and what you want to see happen. Also after I'm done with this story..AHHH I have no idea how I'm going to finish this one lol..I'm thinking of doing one with Chuck/Jenny I don't know why they seem like the oddest couple and I want to come up with a story around them and see how it could be lol. Tell me what you think. Thank you :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Right when Chuck turned to look at her, she picked up his note pad that was on the desk and flung it towards his head.

Chuck ducked as the note pad hit the door behind him, where his head once was.

"WHAT THE FUCK BLAIR!?!" Chuck yelled completely caught off guard and unsuspecting of the Blairs' rage.

Blair said nothing, with flushed cheeks and narrowed eyes, she picked up the pencil holder, filled with pencils, and flung it at him.

The pencil holder hit him on the chest and the pencils flew all over the floor.

"BLAIR!?!" Chuck yelled in shock at her actions.

"YOU FUCKING LIE!!!" Blair screamed at him.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Chuck asked with his arm guarding his face, in case she attempted to throw something else at him.

"Oh hi Mr. Chuck...oh I mean Mr. Bass...you fucking asshole you think I don't know what FLIRTING IS!!!" Blair fired at him.

"Blair what the fuck, AGAIN!!" Chuck replied in frustration, leaning his back against the door, sliding down to sit on the floor, and rumpling both his hands in his hair.

"I HATE YOU!!!" Blair screamed, her face completely red, eyes never leaving him, her hand searching the top of his desk, trying to find something else to throw at him, discovering his pen, she threw it at him, hitting him on top of the head.

"BLAIR STOP!!" Chuck yelled, then looked up at his wife, trying not to laugh, she looked like an angry cartoon character.

Suddenly Blairs' rage turned into pain, and tears began to form in her eyes.

"I can't take this anymore...all of these fucking games..I can't take it" Blair whimpered, covering her mouth with her hand, leaning her bottom against the edge of Chuck's desk.

Chuck stood up and walked over to her, cupped her face in both hands, and wiped her tears away, leaning in to kiss her. Blair turned her head away from his kiss.

"You lie, I can't trust you, you'll never change" she muttered through sobs, shaking her head and looking down at her belly. Chuck ran his hand from her cheek into her hair, cupping the back of her head, with the other hand still placed on her cheek, he ran his thumb across her lips.

He placed a kiss against her forehead. "I love you so much" he muttered against her forehead. Blair shook her head again, not wanting to believe him.

"I can't trust you" Blair stated, pushing him off and walking towards and out the door, leaving Chuck standing in front of his desk, glaring at the shut door.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck came home with flowers. He went up to the bedroom to look for Blair, she was always resting in the bed when he came home, trying to relieve the pressure placed onto her feet cause of the weight from the pregnancy.

He walked into the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Chuck asked confused, finding Blair with her two suitcases open, one on the bed, and one on the floor, and Blair sitting on the bed gathering all her things that were in the night stand. Blair looked up at him, remaining silent, with her eyes red from crying.

Blair looked over at her suitcases, "I'm leaving, I'm staying with Serena...I can't take this Chuck, it's too much" Blair informed him.

"So is that what you were doing?" Blair asked.

Chuck looked at her confused.

"You were fucking the blonde in your office, then when I come, you fucked me, so you fucked two girls in your office in one day...BRAVO FOR YOU!!" Blair cheered sarcastically.

Chuck remained silent, unsure of what to say.

"WHAT! No Blair I'm sorry! No Blair it'll never happen again! Or is it that you have now just come to the conclusion and accepted the fact that you will NEVER be able to stay faithful to anyone" Blair scoffed at him.

"Blair, I didn't touch that woman" Chuck stated calmly, not wanting to scream at her.

"No..No..of course you didn't touch her..you just let HER do all the touching...did it feel good? did she suck you off good? or did she just jerk your dick off?" Blair replied sarcastically once again.

"Blair, I didn't do ANYTHING with that woman" Chuck slammed his had against the wall, beginning to get upset at her not believing him.

"Serena's coming to pick me up...I'm staying with her for the rest of my pregnancy, then after I have the baby, we'll figure out if we're going to get back together or get a divorce" Blair explained while zipping up the suitcase on her bed.

"You're not going anywhere" Chuck stated remaining in front of the door.

"Oh, yes, what are you going to do Chuck, keep me here like a prisoner?" Blair asked sarcastically.

Chuck walked closer to her.

"Don't you dare even THINK of touching me!" Blair fuelled at him.

Chuck ignored her threat and knelt in front of her. Placed his hand on her calf and massaged his hand upward.

"Don't touch me!" Blair said through gritted teeth and closed eyes, trying to ignore the gentle touch.

Chuck continued to ignore her demands, taking both hands and massaging them up her thighs.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Blair screamed, then broke into tears.

Chuck lifted himself off the floor and kissed her, pushing her to lie on the bed.

"I didn't touch her" Chuck muttered kissing her neck.

Blair let out a gasp as she felt Chucks' hand touch her between her legs.

"I love you" he continued to mutter against her neck, rubbing her softly through her panties, feeling them become damp under his touch.

"Chuck no" Blair muttered out.

"Shh..I love you..I didn't touch her..I swear" Chuck whispered and kissed her lips.

"You lie" Blair replied looking into his eyes.

"I'm not" Chuck whispered against her lips, while linking his fingers around the band of her panties, pulling them down.

Chuck pulled Blair to a position where her butt would hang off the bed. He unbuttoned and unzipped himself, kneeling on the floor, dropping his pants and boxers around his knees.

He pushed himself into her, cupping her ass in his hands.

"I love you" he told once again, then began thrusting into her.

"You lie" Blair whimpered out with a moan following, grabbing onto his arm, causing Chuck to laugh.

Chuck thrusted harder, feeling Blair grip his arm with more strength.

Blair let go of Chucks' arm and prompt herself up onto her elbows, Chuck leaned over and kissed her lightly.

"I hate when you do this, it's not fair" Blair pouted, referring to the fact that Chuck always fixes their problems with sex. He kissed her again.

Blair squeezed her eyes shut, "UHH" she moaned with her mouth opening.

Blairs' cell phone rang.

"Shit..it's Serena" Blair exclaimed, followed by another moan.

Blair reached over for her cell phone, picking up the call.

"Uhh..never mind Serena..shit" Blair moaned out into the phone as Chuck sped up his thrusts.

"OH MY GOD...You are not having sex with him while you're talking to me..EWWWWWW" Serena exclaimed in shock.

"UHHH" Blair moaned in reply.

"OH MY GOD, I'm so not listening to this...bye Blair...glad to hear you made up..well sort of" Serena continued growing increasingly grossed out, then hung up the phone.

Blair dropped the cell phone onto the bed.

"Chuck harder" she urged.

Chuck replied with pounding into her, beginning to feel her clench.

Chuck busted inside her, then laid a kiss on her swollen belly.

"I love you" he muttered, his lips lightly hovering over her belly.

**XOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!!! Thank you :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Blair was now nine months, in a few weeks she would have her little bundle of joy.

Blair laid on the sofa rubbing her huge belly, wondering to herself whether it would be a girl or a boy.

They had painted the baby room a gender neutral color specifically because they wanted for the gender to be a surprise, also because Blair was against raising the child to grow up to feel certain things equal girl, and certain things equal boy. Blair wished for the child to do what ever he or she desired, and not base it on, but that's a girl thing or that's a boy thing.

Blair stood up and walked to the baby's room. It was right next door to Chuck and hers, just so they would be able to reach the babys' quickly when needed.

Blair sat on the rocking chair that Chuck had thought of placing in the room, just so Blair can be comfortable when she was holding the little one in her arms.

Blair began to while examining the room.

There was a white crib placed against the left side of the room near the door. Blair had placed little Disney character stickers all over the wall above the crib, and Chuck had come up with the idea to place a canopy above the crib. Chuck had also come up with the idea to buy a very expensive antique toy chest, he had also come up with the idea to fill the toy chest with barbies, toy trucks, and tons of stuffed animals, Blair shook her head 'leave it to Chuck to go overboard with everything' she thought to herself.

Blair heard the phone ring, and then heard the maid pick it up, a second later she was calling, "Mrs. Bass telphone for you, it's Mr. Archibald."

Blair felt her face become febrile as she rushed out the room and down the stairs to pick up the phone.

"Got it" Blair shouted to the maid so that she would hang up on the other end, Blair sat herself down on the sofa in the living room to become comfortable.

"Hello" Blair answered the phone with trepidation.

"Hey Blair, how are you?" Nate replied on the other end of the line.

Blair twirled the phone cord around her finger, trying to calm her nerves, speaking to Nate when Chuck wasn't around always made her heart pound fast.

"I'm good..I'm due next week" Blair stated gleefully, trying to seem normal.

"OH, right, right, that's wonderful" Nate responded.

"Nate this feels weird, what did you call me for? What's wrong?" Blair blurted out not wanting to linger on the phone, in fear that Chuck would walk in and catch her, Blair diverted her eyes from the phone cord around her finger to the grandfather clock in the living room, 'Chuck should be home any minute' Blair thought to herself.

"Nothings wrong, umm, I was just wondering, would you want to go to dinner some time?" Nate let out hesitantly.

Blair shot her eyes towards the door, Chuck was home.

"I can't talk right now, I'll speak with you later" Blair abruptly whispered into the phone, then without waiting for a response, she hung up the phone.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Later that night...

"CHUCK!!" Blair screamed from the bathroom.

Chuck woke up, startled at Blair's scream, he looked at the alarm clock, it was 2:30 in the morning.

Nervously he got up out of bed and ran to their bathroom, only to find Blair sitting on the toilet gripping her stomach, and tears running down her cheeks from her eyes.

"My water broke" Blair informed him with a pained expression on her face.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck sat nervously in the waiting room. His hands clasped together in front of his mouth, as his whole left leg bounced up and down with anxiety.

"Chuck, I came as fast as I could, Vanessa couldn't come, is Blair ok?" Nate asked while walking closer to Chuck.

"I don't know" Chuck responded with anger.

"WHAT!?! What do you mean you don't know?" Nate urged him to continue, his heart beginning to pound.

"She's been in there for almost seven hours, how long is it going to take? I want to see my babies, and I want to make sure Blair's alright" Chuck answered with worry.

"Babies?" Nate asked.

"I want twins, I'm hoping for twins" Chuck answered then cupped his face with both hands.

Nate took a seat next to Chuck.

"If something happens to her, I don't know what I'm going to do with myself" Chuck began to sob into the palms of his hands.

"HEY!! Nothing is going to happen, everything is going to be ok, you're going to walk out of here a proud father and husband, don't worry" Nate tried to reassure him, becoming worried himself at the sight of Chuck, 'why is he so worried' Nate thought to himself.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The doctor came out of the delivery room and asked Chuck to come in.

Chuck looked at Nate and Nate nodded reassuringly, he got up and walked into the delivery room to find Blair asleep and his babies being held by two nurses.

"Congratulations, you're a father, one is a girl, and the other is a boy" the doctor patted Chuck on the back.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

One week later...

Blair laid Lauren, one of her new little angels down in her crib.

Chuck had ran out and purchased another crib for Ryan, her other new little angel, to rest his head down to sleep.

Just when Blair was checking on Ryan, making sure he was comfortable in his crib, the phone rang.

"Mrs. Bass, it's Mr. Archibald" Blair heard the maid call out to her.

Blair rushed down the stair, into the living room, and sat down while picking up the phone.

"I got it" she called out to the maid, "hello" Blair answered into the phone.

"Hey Blair" Nate answered.

"Ummm...I was just calling to see how you're doing, and umm.. how are the babies?" Nate asked with faulter.

"Nate did you really call just to see how the babies and I are doing?" Blair asked becoming frustrated with Nate's confusing behavior.

"Blair..I..." Nate stumbled.

"I think... I think I might still love you" Nate told her with caution.

Blair couldn't respond. She was in shock. Everything Chuck had feared was coming true. Blair's head began to pound.

"Nate I...I..I gotta go" she told him and hung up the phone.

Just then, Chuck came in through the door.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**I haven't written in SO long...I'm so sorry. I'll try to update faster. It took me a really long time to brainstorm again, I was at a loss as to where to bring this chapter. But now I know just how I want to play this out, so you'll most likely be getting quicker updates :D PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
